Black Clouds
by Crazy Green Person
Summary: SmallvilleXover. Dawn's an amnesiac, Clark's over-protective, Chloe's a slayer, Helen's a vamp, Spike has no soul AGAIN, and the Scoobies have no idea what's going on. Typical. CHAPTER 11 HERE AT LAST!
1. Welcome To Smallville

**Amnesiac  
**  
_Summary_: Buffy/Smallville. Dawn gets in an accident and wakes up in Kansas, where some guy named Clark is telling her she has amnesia. Not yet a Dawn/Clark fic.  
  
_Rating_: PG13 to be safe, might be more PG though.  
  
_Things you should know, Buffy_: Set a few weeks after "Chosen". The gang makes their way to LA to restock on supplies before heading out to Cleveland, Ohio.  
  
_Things you should know, Smallville_: Takes place after "Precipice", i.e. morning after.  
  
A/N. Hi! Waves Okay, this is my first Buffy / Smallville fic for EITHER of them. So, you know, I decide to write a crossover. Typical. Please be nice. Please?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**—_Welcome to Smallville_  
  
Dawn tried to wipe away the angry tears that were running down her face while still trying to have control of the steering wheel.  
  
She had been driving for what felt like years, but had probably been no more than a week. After leaving Santa Barbara, she had driven as far as she could, stopping only to get some food and a place to stay. What would Buffy say when she found out Dawn had stolen a car? 'Buffy . . .' Dawn thought angrily, causing more hot tears to pour down her face.  
  
But she had to get away. From what? She asked her self again. From Xander and Andrew's avoidance. From Buffy's saddened looks. From Willow's smiling. From Faith and the surviving potentials celebrating. From Principal Wood and Giles plans to prevent another Apocalypse. It was suffocating her, crushing her. So one night, Dawn snuck out.  
  
There were a lot of cars and people on the streets for midnight in Santa Barbara. 'But it always feels like that when you're planing to steal a car . . . ' Dawn had thought to herself, as she selected a blue Nissan as what she was now calling her 'Get-Away' vehicle. Dawn winced as the dagger she chose to pick the lock made a scratching sound against the car.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear it of any reason why this wasn't good, and counted her possessions. A dagger, a stake, a bottle of water, and Buffy's letter.  
  
"Dearest Dawn . . ."  
  
Dawn crumpled up the letter and jammed it in her pocket, leaned over and hot-wired the car. It started with a huge bang. Dawn gritted her teeth, and violently rolled out of the parking spot.  
  
'Do I really want to do this?" Dawn asked herself. She paused before stepping on the gas pedal and zooming out of California.  
  
Driving, she passed a sign.  
  
"Welcome to Kansas". A familiar name flashed in Dawn's head.  
  
"Metropolis!" Dawn whispered to herself. "Metropolis is nearby! I can go there!" Metropolis was highly populated. She would be over looked. 'Good.' She thought.  
  
Dawn passed another sign.  
  
"Welcome to Smallville—Meteor Capital of the world"  
  
But the first thought that came into her head was, 'Jeez, that's a lot of corn for a little town!'

* * *

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Clark said in a cheery voice, his and Lana's conversation ringing in his head from the night before.  
  
"Well, look who's up bright and early," Martha said, putting out some dishes.  
  
"Seven a.m. on a Saturday?" Clark said, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"What, not early enough for you?" Martha joked.  
  
Clark grinned. "Nah, it's just . . . where's Dad?"  
  
"There's some debris outside he wants help clearing out."  
  
Clark frowned, and put down his breakfast. "It was pretty calm outside last night. How'd it get there?"  
  
Martha shrugged. "I'm not sure, but—"  
  
Suddenly there was a yell from outside, the screeching of brakes, and the sound of a car hitting the road upside down.  
  
"Jonathan!" Martha yelled.  
  
"Dad!" Clark said, super-speeding out the door.

* * *

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Dawn. She didn't even see the stuff in the road or the guy who started to clear it off. Swerving to the side, she heard the guy yell. Dawn hit the debris at full speed and flipped in the air, not holding enough air to scream. The car slammed into the road, her head smashed into the steering wheel.

* * *

"Clark, there's someone in there!" Jonathan yelled, not fully recovered from nearly being hit by a car.  
  
Clark sped over to the blue Altima and flipped it over. He saw the girl, crushed between the roof and the steering wheel.  
  
'Oh god,' Thought Clark as he tore the door from the car to yank her out. He couldn't fully see her face because of the blood that was covering it. "Dad!" Clark yelled, picking up the girl and turning around. "We need to get her to a hospital. She's not breathing!"

* * *

"So you're saying you have no idea who she is?" Dr. Bryce tried to clarify.  
  
Jonathon shook his head. "No idea. You know her, Clark?"  
  
Clark shook his head, too. "She doesn't go to school with me. But the car was from California."  
  
Helen nodded. "We might just have to wait until she wakes up. Although . . . "  
  
Clark stood up taller. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Dr. Bryce looked at her clipboard. "There's severe head injury, for starters. Possible amnesia, if she does wake up, at the least. It's possible that she could be in a comatose state for a while. Plus some scars that she'll always have, but that's the least of her problems. Plus . . . " Helen turned a page. "There were a couple scars on her stomach. Old scars. Not from the crash. And this was in her jeans." The doctor held out a piece of paper. "Just thought you should know." Helen put her clipboard to her side and walked back into ICU.  
  
"We have to help her!" Clark said.  
  
Jonathon put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "We don't even know who she is. She could be a – a criminal for all we know. The car could be stolen."  
  
Clark looked upset. "But you're right. We don't know her." Clark looked at the piece of paper, folded neatly despite the accident. Unfolding it, he began to read.  
  
"Dearest Dawn, don't be angry with Xander. He only did what I told him to do. This isn't the place for either of you. Please know that I love you and that everything I do is for you. I promised once to show you this beautiful world, and I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen. Love Buffy."

* * *

This is the re-edited version. I went a little nuts with the formating...but the story's the same!


	2. Of Coma Girls And Super Heroes

Thank you all who reviewed! You rock. Beautiful? blushes Nah, not me! (Also, still in the process of deciding the 'ship for the 'fic. Either Dawn/Clark or possibly Chlark. Decisions, decisions. Oh, and in case anyone cares, I reallyreallyreally don't like Lana. FYI.)  
  
GreenCrazyMuse: Ugaha buaoog! (Means: Stop staring at pictures of Orlando Bloom and get to work!)  
  
Me: I am working. This is a brain stimulant. (hugs picture)  
  
GCM: Ugha. (Means: Whatever.)

* * *

**Chapter 2**—_Of Coma Girls and Super Heroes_  
  
"I still can't believe that you pulled a girl out of a destroyed car and got her to the hospital in less than 15 minutes all by yourself!" Chloe said, snapping a few pictures of the smashed Nissan in the middle of the road.  
  
"I told you, Chloe, it wasn't all by myself," Clark argued, leaning on his red truck. "My dad helped me get open the door."  
  
"Mm-hmm . . . "Chloe walked around the car for another angle, bumping into people and police officers. "This will make a great Torch exclusive." She raised her hands in a mock marquee. "'New Town Hero saves Girl in Car Crash'! I can see it now."  
  
Clark responded a bit angrily, "For what? For saving a girl from being crushed to death when she probably won't wake up from a coma? Sounds deserving of 'Town Hero' any day."  
  
Chloe winced. "Sorry. I guess I'm getting a little carried away with . . . you know, the Torch." She smiled hopefully. "But still the exclusive?"  
  
Clark grinned. "Sure. Actually," He opened his car door. "I was going to drive over to the hospital to go see how she's doing. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Do you need an answer?" Chloe said, walking around to the other side of the car and opening the door. "Although, if it' not too much trouble, do you think we could stop off at the Talon? I haven't had my daily caffeine dosage yet."  
  
"Sure!" Clark said, a little too enthusiastically, starting the car.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lana's heard, already, Clark, along with the entire town."  
  
Clark shrugged, and attempted to maneuver through the crowds of people. "I still don't care if being a hero is a good thing, the crowds are still awful."  
  
Chloe grinned. "That's why superheroes keep their identities secret."  
  
"I'm not a superhero, Chloe. I'm just . . ."  
  
"A normal, sweaty farm boy?"  
  
"Thanks, Chlo, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Clark said dryly.  
  
"Any time, Clark."

* * *

"So you just pulled her out of the car like that?" Lana asked, pouring coffee into a paper cup.  
  
"Or so the stories say . . ." Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "It wasn't just like that, my dad had to help."  
  
Pete clapped Clark on the back. "That's my man, never wants the credit."  
  
Lana handed out coffee. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but as you can see it's rather crowded around here," She gestured to all the people. "Monday rush!"  
  
Clark reached in his pocket. "Oh, Chloe, I wanted to show you something."  
  
Chloe and Pete sat down at the nearest table. "Sure, Clark, what is it?"  
  
"This."  
  
Clark unfolded the note and placed it carefully in the middle of the table. All three of them simultaneously leaned forward to look at it.  
  
"The nurses found this in her pocket."  
  
Pete picked up the note and read it. "So . . . her name's Dawn."  
  
Chloe took the note from him. "Not necessarily. She could've wrote the note herself."  
  
"I just wanted to know what you thought of it." Clark said.  
  
Chloe frowned. "I don't know . . . If we could find one of these people, we might know more."  
  
"We could ask her when she wakes up," Clark suggested.  
  
"But she's probably not going to wake up from a coma anytime soon." Pete deadpanned.  
  
"Hm . . . "Clark muttered. "Chloe, what do you think?"  
  
Pete grinned. "Hey, doesn't my opinion count anymore?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Obviously not."  
  
"Ouch! Through the heart." Pete pantomimed getting stabbed.  
  
Clark snorted. "And you two will be the first I call if I ever need serious friends."  
  
Chloe stood up abruptly. "We were just going to the hospital to see . . . Dawn. Can Pete come?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"She looks so helpless."  
  
Dawn was lying in a white hospital bed. Her face was covered in various bruises and cuts. Her head was bandaged, and breathing shallow.  
  
"This is awful," Chloe said, snapping a picture.  
  
Clark and Pete looked at her.  
  
"What? I have sympathy." Chloe took another picture.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "What do the doctors say, Clark?"  
  
Clark didn't take his eyes off the half-dead body in front of them. "Aside from possible coma for life, brain damage, amnesia—"  
  
Pete held up his hands. "Whoa! All that I know."  
  
"Then why'd you ask?" Clark asked dryly, looking up at Chloe and Pete.  
  
Who weren't looking at him. Clark frowned. They were looking behind him in shock.  
  
"Guys?" Clark asked uncertainly. Chloe raised a shaking hand and pointed to the bed.  
  
Clark turned around, and saw that Dawn's eyes were open in what could only be described as terror.

* * *

Yes! Hurrah! This story is NOT a ficlet, it should be at least six chappies, 11 is my challenge, my dream. Ha. Dream on. But I'm glad you liked it! Next chappie already in the works. (The crazy, fontafide one.) 


	3. Have A Little Faith

Whoo! Okay. This chapter is a tad short, I just wanted you to see what was going on in the City of Angels, aka Los Angeles, CA. So you will have to wait 'til chapter 4 to see what happens in Smallville! BWAHAHA!  
  
CGM: Memba wonka. (Means: You are quite cruel to your readers.)  
  
Me: Duh. And it's all thanks to this rock!  
  
Rock: . . . (Means: Thank you ever so much, even though I am only a humble modest highly eloquent rock!)  
  
Me: Yes you are, Rocky!  
  
CMG: Uahga, Rocky, quanta. (Means: Watch it, Rocky!)

* * *

**Chapter 3** - _Have a little Faith_  
  
"I still can't believe this. We're here in LA, slaying, when we should be looking for Dawn," Buffy said tightly.  
  
"B, do you even know why she left?" Faith asked, twirling a stake in between her fingers.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith. "If you do, please tell me."  
  
Faith tucked her hair behind her ears. "I really don't know, B. Mebbe she felt left out or something? Cuz, hey," Faith stopped walking and turned to the blond girl at her side. "Ever since this whole, Apocalypse and Impending Doom thing, she's been left out of the mix, y'know?"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that the reason she left was because she felt unwanted and if she left we'd care?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Well, that's not really what I meant, but—" A growl from behind them silenced the Slayer. "3 guesses what that is," She mocked dryly.  
  
Buffy held out a hand. "He's all yours."  
  
As Faith proceeded to beat the vampire to an inch of his undead life, Buffy thought about what Faith had said. She had been neglecting Dawn, turning her into 'Watcher Junior.' She had tried to ship her off to LA so she'd be safe. Dawn hadn't been her priority, and she thought her sister had understood.  
  
Faith expertly drived the stake into the vampire's heart, turning him into an ashtray, without the tray. She turned around to see Buffy's blank but dismal face.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it, B," Faith said, placing the stake in her pocket. "She should be back. She needs to get a little . . . ughn." Faith grunted.  
  
Buffy stared. "We are talking about my sister here!"  
  
Faith shook her head. "No, I know, I mean, you know, ughn." Faith grunted again.  
  
"Again with the grunting," Buffy said, relaxing a bit. "You will never change, will you?"  
  
Faith grinned. "Not for a while, B."  
  
Buffy grimaced. "And I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes in distaste. "You know, once she's out by herself, she's gonna realize that she misses us, and come back."  
  
"There are so many things wrong with that," Buffy said, starting to walk briskly away. "Suppose she doesn't want to come back, because she has a better life?"  
  
Faith jogged to catch up. "Well—"  
  
"Suppose she tries to find us but can't?"  
  
"We're gonna be right—"  
  
Buffy turned to face her friend. "What if she gets into an accident!" Her eyes widened. "What if she . . . "Buffy's voice broke.  
  
"Oh come on, B," Faith said, trying to reassure the distraught Buffy. "You know that Brat can take care of herself."  
  
Buffy pulled her arms around herself. "That's what I'm worried about."  
  
Faith looked confused. "What?"  
  
Buffy smiled, pulled her jacket around her, and walked off.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Faith turned and walked the other way.

* * *

Bwahaha! Okay, so random am I. Okay. I tried to write about characters from Angel, but since I watch the show like, once a year, I couldn't capture the characters at all. Damn. Muses, help me!  
  
CGM: Uahga maigka, Rocky, jarabao. (Means: Go ask your new muse, Rocky, since I'm old hat.)  
  
Me: Fine. I will. Rocky?  
  
Rocky: . . . (Means: Don't look at me. I don't watch Angel.)  
  
So, I'm stuck using Buffy and Faith. Enjoy! 


	4. She's Awake But The Doctor's Gone

OH yes! Booya! Chappie 4 here, hot off the press! Helen bashing galore, well not really, and the appearance of Sexy Lexy! Sorry about delay, I've been swamped with Homework, which, sadly, my muses can't help with.  
  
CGM: Yahraoa, wayahak tleman. (Means: Why don't you thank Bashful C for hating Helen and ask her to join our "Let's All Hate Helen" club, LAHH for short.)  
  
Me: You just did.  
  
CGM: . . . (Means: . . . )

* * *

**Chapter 4**: _She's awake but the Doctor's gone.  
_  
"She's awake," Chloe said faintly, almost as if she was trying to avoid fainting from shock.  
  
Pete wavered, "I'm gonna go get a doctor," and rushed out of the room. Chloe stayed frozen, staring.  
  
Clark stood up abruptly, he almost seemed afraid. "I should help Pete find Doctor Bryce . . . "He turned to go.  
  
"No," Came a raspy voice behind him. Clark turned around. It was Dawn, looking terrified, trying to reach out for his hand.  
  
"No," She said again. "Please don't leave me. They—"she coughed. "They'll come for me." Dawn coughed a bone-racking cough, and her whole frame shuddered.  
  
Clark sat down in the chair he had drawn up to the bed, and took her tiny hand in his.  
  
"I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave," Clark said a bit nervously, although he didn't know why. "Who's . . . do you remember who's coming for you?"  
  
Dawn started coughing again. "I . . . I can't . . "  
  
Dr. Bryce, Pete, and a few other doctors came rushing into the room, knocking Chloe out of her trance.  
  
Helen took a sharp breath. "Oh my god."  
  
Both Dawn and Clark looked up at her shocked expression.  
  
She shook her head, trying to stop being shocked. "I—she—well . . . " Helen's voice faltered. Everyone was looking at her. She shook her head again. "Sorry. It's just . . . She should have some extra testing, just to make sure she's totally okay. Clark, can you guys . . . "Helen gestured to the door. Chloe and Pete started inching towards it.  
  
"She wants me to stay," Clark said solidly, squeezing Dawn's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Please?" Dawn choked out. "Please . . . "her voice faltered as she began another bone-racking cough.  
  
Helen put her stethoscope to her ears. "It's just for a little while, just to run some tests."  
  
Clark frowned, debating to himself, and then turned to Dawn. "It's just for a little while, they're gonna run some tests, okay?" She nodded. "And, um, I'll be right outside, okay?" She nodded again. Clark slowly got up and left the room, leaving Helen muttering, "Not for months! She wasn't supposed to be up for months!"

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Chloe said, sipping her latte.  
  
Pete snorted. "If by interesting you mean freak of the week?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just because someone survives a freak accident, doesn't mean that they're the freak." She pushed a hair behind her ear with her pinky. "Although . . . "Chloe went silent, staring straight ahead, obviously thinking.  
  
Pete grinned at his friend. "Can you believe Clark volunteered to camp out there?"  
  
Chloe was jerked from her thoughts. "Oh . . . yeah, looks like Lana has competition."  
  
Both of them laughed, but Pete didn't notice the hurt look that crossed Chloe's face.

* * *

Clark was sifting through the muddled confusion of sleep, just barely awake. Muffled voices sounded above him, but he couldn't distinguish one from another.  
  
"She's fine, amnesia for sure, slight concussion, bruises . . . "  
  
"But how did she wake up?"  
  
"That I don't know."  
  
"But I'm sure you think the Kent family is famous for unexplained consequences, right?"  
  
Clark opened his eyes sleepily to find Lex and Helen talking quietly. Clark yawned, and both the Doctor and the young Luther turned around.  
  
Lex had a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Well, look who's up. Someone told me you spent the night."  
  
It wasn't a question. All Clark could do was smile sheepishly.  
  
Helen smiled. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up. But, on the bright side—"She pointed to the room. "Someone else is awake."  
  
Clark practically launched himself out of the chair. Lex tried to suppress a chuckle.  
  
"She's fine, right?"  
  
Helen smiled. "Of course. You can go in and talk to her, if you'd like."  
  
Clark grinned. "Thanks." He bounded to the door.  
  
Lex chuckled at his friend. 'Well, if I'm not mistaken, it seems like Ms. Lang has competition!' he thought dryly.  
  
Helen's pager beeped loudly. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "Patient emergency. I'm gonna have to rain check the lunch."  
  
Lex nodded understandingly. "I totally understand."  
  
Helen smiled. "Well, I'll see you soon." She kissed Lex on the cheek and walked off.  
  
Lex paused a minute to watch the future Mrs. Luther walk down the corridor before going his separate way.  
  
Clark closed the door quietly behind him. Dawn was sitting up on the bed with her eyes closed. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Clark," she whispered, looking pale and bruised.  
  
Clark pulled up a chair to the bed. "Hey. How are you?"  
  
Dawn closed her eyes again. "My throat and my head hurt, I'm tired, and—" she sighed. "I don't remember anything."  
  
Clark winced. "You . . . don't remember . . . anything?"  
  
Dawn said angrily, "Nothing!" She began coughing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Clark said, taking her hand. Dawn didn't seem to notice. "It's just . . . Here." He reached in his pocket. Dawn looked over in interest. "Does this look familiar?"  
  
Clark was holding out a piece of paper, neatly folded. Dawn leaned over and delicately took it from his hand.  
  
She unfolded it and began to read, mouthing each word as if she was unsure of what it meant.  
  
"Dearest Dawn, don't be angry with Xander. He only did what I told him to do. This isn't the place for either of you. Please know that I love you and that everything I do is for you. I promised once to show you this beautiful world, and I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen. Love Buffy."  
  
Dawn leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes drifting between closed and open, and landing on a half-lidded vacant expression. A single tear dripped down her face.  
  
Clark grimaced, and squeezed her hand gently. "Oh, god, Dawn, I'm sorry—"  
  
Dawn looked up sharply. "Dawn."  
  
"It's your name. We—I think." Clark looked genuinely upset. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to . . ." He trailed off.  
  
Dawn leaned back. "It's okay," she said softly.  
  
"Do you . . ." Clark shifted. "Wantmetoleave?" he said the last four words in one. Somehow Dawn could interpret what he said.  
  
Tentatively she smiled. "No . . . please just stay."

* * *

Helen's feet eerily sounded against the empty corridor. She fidgeted with the knife in her pocket. Doctor Potter had said that she needed something from the supply closet, but Doctor Bryce had been having her doubts about wandering the hospital at night.  
  
The supply closet was next to the pathology lab. Helen gripped her knife tightly.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Helen whirled around, and what she saw almost made her scream. A man with a distorted face, yellow eyes, canine teeth and blood on his mouth was staring at her intently. Helen backed away, shaking.  
  
She closed her eyes. "It's not real," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, but I am real! How dare you insult me like that!" the man said, almost comically. "Why, you've made me a bit . . . peckish. I'd love a nibble . . . "the man leaned towards Helen's neck, but she felt no breath. Then she wasted no time thinking. She pulled out the knife and stuck it in the mans heart.  
  
The man looked shocked. He backed up. Helen's breathing was shallow and ragged. And then she lost her breath.  
  
Because the man she had just stabbed pulled the knife out of his chest, and said, "So, after you kill me, what do you plan to do then?"  
  
Three rooms over Dawn Summers awoke with a start.  
  
Helen tried to scream as the man's hand covered her mouth and twisted her neck, ready to snap it.  
  
Three rooms over Dawn Summers had gotten out of bed.  
  
"Hey!" Doctor Potter said, running down the hall. The man looked up, and Helen looked for help. But has her face hit the light, she knew there'd be none. For Dr. Potter wore the same game face.  
  
Three rooms over Dawn Summers was listening.  
  
"Hey, Tony, she's for the boss." Helen squealed in surprise.  
  
Tony looked angry. "Why do we have to do everything that bitch says?"  
  
The doctor looked at Tony like he was stupid. "Immortality? Ring a bell?"  
  
"Damn." Tony slammed Helen's head into the wall, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Three rooms over Dawn Summers had her head in her hands, trying to connect to a past she no longer remembered.

* * *

(A/N: Have you ever noticed how like, insensitive Helen is? Monotone—"Patient emergency". It's like, blah. Sorry. Random.) 


	5. Smile, Tomorrow Will Be Worse

Chappie 5! Okay, this one is a tad short like #3, but it's okay. Right?  
  
Hobbes228—Have you noticed that Orlando is really . . . feminine in LotR, but very manly in PotC? Hee. hugs picture And Johnny Depp's in "Once Upon A Time in Mexico". My Spanish teacher thinks he's hot. looks disturbed  
  
Joe—But of course!  
  
InsaneFrog—Heh. Yes. I know.  
  
Bashful C—Yeah, I know. I'm still not sure of the ship in this fic yet. But in chapter 6 Lexy shows up a helluva lot. Hopefully.   
  
Brin Summers—I'm really glad SOMEONE appreciates my work. Shoots death glare at Muses  
  
Asarielle—That's okay. It's parent's job to annoy the hell out of their children . . . review appreciated.  
  
Gee—Thanks, but why does every one like Dawn/Lex? (Note—Story might be . . .)  
  
Arekanderu—Love the name. Yeah, it's a bit confusing, it made more sense when I wrote it . . . But whatever.  
  
Ranlynn—Yes, I know.  
  
TheGuidster—Heh. Twists and Turns, m'lad. Lady. Whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 5**—_Smile, tomorrow will be worse._  
  
Helen groaned. Her head hurt a lot, and her thoughts were jumbled and stretched in every direction. She put a finger to her temple, which was wet and sticky. Helen groaned again and sat up. Suddenly her thoughts slammed into the present and she remembered what had happened.  
  
There was a cluster of people around an odd statue shaped like—Helen twisted her head to the side—an angry squirrel on Prozac. Front and center was a woman with long black hair and a red lacy dress.  
  
Suddenly she stood up and turned around, her huge, slightly insane eyes bulging.  
  
"He wants a snack!" the woman trilled in a thick English accent. "We should feed it!"  
  
The rest of the people stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah?" It was Tony. "Why should we feed it? We're hungry too!"  
  
The crowd murmured in agreement.  
  
"Because . . .' the woman began, moving downwards and looking at Tony like he was a complete idiot, "I told you he wanted food. I told you to get a feast, so the rest of us could eat!" She crooned. "Now he's disappointed in all of you . . ." she ran her hand down the statue, grinning crazily.  
  
The crowd of began murmuring fearfully. A couple heads turned to Helen. '_Now!_' She thought to herself, '_You have to run now!_'  
  
The British woman lazily turned her head towards Helen, who had gotten herself up. "Poppet wants to run away. Shall we let her?"  
  
Helen tried to turn around before being tackled by a rough burly man with the usual distorted face.  
  
"You stupid bastard get off of me!" Helen screeched, trying hard to hit the man. Her blows bounced right off.  
  
"Our offering," the man said ceremoniously.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you freaks!?" Helen screamed, absolutely terrified.  
  
The woman smiled and leered. "She doesn't know what we are!" She began to rock back and forth, singing. "Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I hear a young maid—"  
  
"Shut up!" Helen screamed. "What the hell are you people!"  
  
the man behind her smiled and turned her to face him.  
  
"We're vampires, love."  
  
And before Helen Bryce had a chance to scream, the Vampire's teeth had sank into her flesh.  
  
Drusilla smiled, and resumed her song.  
  
"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I hear a young maid sing in the valley below. 'Oh, don't deceive me. Oh, never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?'"

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, it's just a filler chapter. You know how those go. 


	6. Chloe, The Freak Hunter

Chapter . . . 6! Yay!  
  
Okay, I am so on a roll here it's not even funny. It's the weekend and I have like, no homework! Yes! I triumph!  
  
BashfulC—Ooh, is she dead? I don't know. Hee. Kidding. Of course I know. You, on the other hand, will have to find out in . . . THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Hobbes288—Will Spike be in the story?! But of course! (Also, I was watching FotR at my uncle's house, and I was complaining about how there weren't any girls in the Fellowship. So he points to Legolas and says, "Who's that then?" I hate my family.)

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Chloe, the Freak Hunter_  
  
Dawn squirmed. The walls of her hospital wing were becoming increasingly boring, and combined with the flashbacks that she didn't understand, it was becoming a living hell.  
  
_'But I'm fine alone. It's not like anyone's coming after me. I'm not the key.'_  
  
"What?!" Dawn said, alarmed.  
  
"Uh . . ." It was Chloe. The door was half-open, and her head was sticking into the room.  
  
"If you want to be left alone, just say the word and I'll leave," She said, leaving traces of sarcasm in the sentence.  
  
"No," Dawn began, knitting her brows together, "No. Sorry. I . . . thought someone . . . You're Chloe, right?"  
  
Chloe grinned. "Yep. I'm Chloe, Intrepid Reporter."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Interesting name."  
  
"Not half as interesting as yours," Chloe said. "I was wondering . . . do you want to be part of an interview? For the Torch. It's the school's newspaper," She added, seeing the blank look on Dawn's face.  
  
"Well . . . I don't know how much I could tell you," Dawn began uncertainly. "Amnesia—"  
  
"Well, there's the side benefit of coffee . . ."  
  
"You smuggled coffee into the hospital."  
  
Chloe snorted. "You don't smuggle coffee into the hospital, they have some here."  
  
"The coffee here sucks."  
  
"Exactly my point." Chloe took out a yellow blouse and a pair of jeans from the bag she was carrying. "I noticed your old clothes were a bit . . . destroyed. Here, you can have these." She placed the clothes on the foot of the bed.  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Because, silly, we're going to the Talon."  
  
"The Talon?" Dawn's eyebrows were raised in a way that her sister (though she didn't know it) would have been proud of. "Interesting name."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's a coffee shop, run by no other than Lana Lang—"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Chloe couldn't help but stare. "Clark didn't tell you," she stated.  
  
Dawn looked thoroughly confused. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Hoo-boy," Chloe snarked. "You have a lot to learn. You'd better put those on, most people find it odd to see someone walk around in a hospital gown."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "But . . . it's not until tomorrow that I'm allowed to leave the hospital."  
  
Chloe nodded understandingly. "Even in your . . . state, one day isn't going to kill you." She got up to the door. "Waiting outside, okay?"  
  
Dawn paused for a minute, her brain pounding.  
  
_' "Mom . . . mommy . . . are you alone?"  
  
The house starts to shake, like an earthquake, but not. A strobe light flashes in Dawn's face. Dawn screams. Home decor is falling to the floor everywhere: lamps, pictures, and vases.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"_   
  
Dawn brushed a tear from her eye, not sure why she was crying. Then she picked up the shirt.  
  
'Kind of a nice color.'

* * *

"You left a note for Clark, right?" Dawn asked, taking a sip of her mocha. "Because he's going to freak when he finds me gone."  
  
Chloe laughed and twirled her pencil. "Don't worry about it. He freaks a lot."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So . . ." Chloe began leaning down into her paper. "What—"  
  
"Is that Lana?" Dawn interrupted, nodding her head to a raven-haired teenager dressed in pink (A/N—What other color does she wear?!) who had just entered the Talon.  
  
"No, that's her twin sister, Clana," Chloe snarked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Sorry," Dawn said, ignoring the obvious sarcasm. "What were you saying?"  
  
"What, if you remember, is you're full name?"  
  
_Look, it's blood. It's Summers blood."  
  
Buffy presses her hand against the tire-iron wound on her shoulder, wincing a little. She clasps her bloody hand in Dawn's bloody hand.  
  
"It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or, or how you got here. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't."_  
  
"Hello?" Chloe waved her hand in front of Dawn's blank face. "Anybody home?" She moved back into her seat.  
  
"Summers."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dawn looked up. "Summers. Dawn Summers. It's my name. And my sister's name is Buffy . . . She died. So did my mom."  
  
Chloe looked a little shocked at this strange outburst. "Oh. Oh. I'm . . . sorry," She added lamely.  
  
Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Hi Chloe!" came a sickeningly cheerful voice from behind. It was Lana. "Hi, uh . . . "  
  
"Dawn," Chloe answered for her. "Dawn Summers."  
  
Dawn tentatively smiled.  
  
"Hi," Lana said, grinning. "New in town?"  
  
"Actually—" Dawn began, but was cut off by Chloe.  
  
"She's the Coma Girl in the hospital that Clark saved," She finished. Dawn tried to send Chloe a glare of death, but Lana was acting upset.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I—"  
  
Dawn stared. "It's okay."  
  
"Sorry. I, uh, have to get back to work." She waved and walked to the counter.  
  
Dawn looked at Chloe. "Are you okay?" Then something in her head went 'click'. "It's Clark, isn't it?"  
  
"What?!" Chloe said a bit too loudly, and looked like she had been hit on the head. "No, no, it's not, no . . . yes," She added, admitting defeat.  
  
"Sorry . . ."  
  
"Don't be," Chloe said unconvincingly. "It's . . . a long and complicated story."  
  
"So's my life," Dawn added. The two of them laughed.  
  
"Also . . . "Chloe looked like she had more to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chloe fidgeted. "Well, I kinda told you one thing, a secret, but not really, and I'm not even sure you understood it . . ."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at Chloe's babbling. "You like Clark but he likes Lana."  
  
"To put it bluntly . . ."  
  
"Sorry. You were saying?"  
  
Chloe fidgeted again. "I . . . think I'm . . . a meteor freak."  
  
"A what?" Dawn looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"You know the meteors in the magazine Clark brought you, right?"  
  
"Right . . . "  
  
Chloe nervously stirred her latte with the coffee stirrer. "They effect people around here strangely. Turn them into mutants, if you will. Usually they're evil, and are trying to get revenge, but . . . "She sighed. "About 2 weeks ago I felt really . . . strange. Powerful. I ripped the car door handle off the door."  
  
_'Potential.'_  
  
The word echoed in Dawn's brain, and she said it out loud.  
  
"Potential."  
  
"What?" Chloe looked confused.  
  
"I . . . "It was Dawn's turn to fidget. "I . . . have you heard of . . . vampires?"  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, but—"  
  
Dawn was cut off by Clark.  
  
"Dawn!" Clark said, rushing over to their table.  
  
"I should have bet you money he'd freak out," Chloe added in an undertone. Dawn giggled.  
  
"Dawn, are you okay?" Clark said worriedly. "I got the note—Chloe."  
  
"She needed a coffee. The coffee in the hospital sucks."  
  
Clark frowned, and said, "That's true."  
  
Dawn and Chloe exchanged a wink.  
  
"But . . . you were in the hospital last night, right?" Clark asked Dawn.  
  
"No, Clark," Dawn snarked. "I was visiting a night club to meet my sister's boyfriend. Yes, of course I was in the hospital."  
  
"Because Dr. Bryce is missing."

* * *

Drusilla waited impatiently next to Tony and Dr. Potter for the body to rise.  
  
"It's taking a long time," Dr. Potter said just as impatiently as Drusilla felt. "Are you sure you sired her, Tony, you ass?"  
  
Tony growled menacingly. The Body of Helen Bryce began to stir, and then sat up and turned around, complete with game face.  
  
"Oh," Drusilla giggled, "She's one of us now."  
  
Helen snarled.  
  
"Oh, poppet," Drusilla sing-songed, "Who do you serve?"  
  
"Neshep khem sedeb." The words came naturally to Helen, although she did not know them.  
  
Dru clapped her hands and giggled insanely. "She's one of us!"  
  
Helen's face turned back to normal. "You're . . . Tony, right?"  
  
Tony grinned. "Yeh, I am."  
  
"Well, Tony, there's something I've been wanting to do since the day I met you . . ."  
  
Tony fidgeted. "Yeah?"  
  
Helen pulled out the pencil from her pocket and thrust it into Tony's heart.  
  
"Goodbye, Tony." And then all that was left of Helen's sire was a pile of ash.  
  
Doctor Potter smiled.

* * *

BUMBUMBUUUUUUUM! Chloe's a slayer? But we already knew that, Clarky. Damn, Helen's a vamp? Well, this puts a damper on the wedding. Sorry about the Lack-of-Lex, I promise promise promise that he's gonna be in the next chapter.


	7. When Worlds Collide

Chapter 7!  
  
A/N—Neshep khem sedeb, roughly translated, means "The swallower who does not have breath", in Egyptian. This is the chapter in which both Spike and Lex have more than 4 lines. Also, I haven't really done disclaimers. Durn. Uh, so, clears throat I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, although I'd like an action figure to torture, and I don't own Smallville, although I'd like to own Michael Rosenbaum and Tom Welling. Hey, I can dream, right?

* * *

**Chapter 7:** _When Worlds Collide_  
  
Spike groaned, and realized that he was not in hell. In fact, he was lying face down in a Dumpster with half a rotten banana on his leather jacket, along with a few other things he did not care to identify. He groaned again, and rolled over to the side. Unfortunately, this meant falling off the Dumpster in a rather comical way, if anyone was watching.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike mumbled, picking himself up. "Blow m'self up and land into a garbage can . . ." He jerked his head to the right, like a predator onto prey. He didn't remember what happened, only that the trinket had began to work, light had come, and he had said good bye to Buffy. Then . . . lying in a dumpster.  
  
"Not the best situation," He muttered to himself, turning the corner. There was a girl in pink emptying a garbage can to put it in the dumpster. Spike's stomach growled, and he wondered if he had a soul still.  
  
Spike searched himself to see if he could feel remorse or guilt . . .  
  
He smiled. '_Pinky's fair game!_' He thought.

* * *

Lana tied up the plastic bag, and turned to the left to the dumpster. A man with peroxide hair was standing in front of her. She gasped.  
  
"'Ello, love," he leered, leaning to the side a bit.  
  
"Excuse me," Lana said coldly, attempting to put her fear aside and go to the Dumpster. The man blocked her.  
  
"It's not very safe for a young lady of your nature to wander about this late at night," he snarked in his English accent. "You might get . . . hurt."  
  
Lana's breathing accelerated and she began to panic. "Don't . . . don't touch me."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it, love," he said, then paused, and responded to himself, "No, I was just looking for . . . a snack." The man tilted to the side and leered a little. Lana turned in relief and pointed to the little store that was open for 24 hours. "There's some food in there—"  
  
"Not that food, love." The man's voice was different, more clipped. She turned around.  
  
The man's eyes were yellow, teeth pointed and the rest of face deformed.  
  
"I was talking about you."  
  
Lana screamed as the man launched himself at her, fangs beared.

* * *

"Listen, Dawn, are you sure you didn't see or hear anything—" Lex began again, pacing nervously.  
  
"Yes," Dawn said irritably, "You asked me ten hundred thousand times and I still gave you the same answer."  
  
"What?" Lex said a bit nastily, twirling on his heel.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes as Dawn sighed and continued. "I heard sounds like growling and a woman talking and some scuffles. That's it."  
  
Lex opened his mouth as if to ask the same question again, when Clark interrupted.  
  
"She told you, Lex, and the police are out looking," he said reassuringly. "They'll find her."  
  
"She wouldn't abandon you're wedding, would she?" Dawn said a bit too helpfully.  
  
Both Lex and Clark stared at her, and before Clark could say anything he was interrupted by a scream from outside.  
  
"Lana!" Clark ran outside.  
  
Lex turned to Dawn and said, "It's uncanny how he knows."  
  
Then the two of them rushed outside to join Clark.

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Clark yelled, inching slowly towards Spike.  
  
"Oh," Spike said airily, a small dribble of blood dripping down his chin, "She was very tasty, mate. Want a bite?" He leaned Lana's unconscious form towards Clark.  
  
"NO! I want you to let her go!" Clark yelled again, moving forwards.  
  
At that moment Lex and Dawn rounded the corner, both breathing heavily. At the sight of Spike, Lex looked confused. Dawn, on the other hand, shrieked loudly.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Why are YOU yelling, nibblit?" Spike said irritably, thinking to himself, '_Must be Sunny Hell_.'  
  
Lex looked at Dawn and frowned slightly.  
  
"Let her go!" Clark yelled, subconsciously forgetting Dawn.  
  
Spike dropped the body and held up his hands. "Okay, mate," He drawled. "You win . . . this time." Spike turned and swaggered off. Clark ran to where he had dumped Lana's body.  
  
"Lana?" Clark said frantically, holding her head. "Lana, oh god, Lana." He turned to Lex. "We need to get her to a hospital. Now."  
  
Lex nodded. "My car's right out there," he pointed, but seemed a little shaken at what the three of them had just witnessed.  
  
Dawn was shaking. "You're not going after him, are you?" She whispered in a terrified little voice.  
  
Clark looked at her. "We have to get Lana to the hospital,"  
  
"Clark," Lex began. He took out his car keys. "You drive. Dawn and I will wait here." Clark caught the car keys easily. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Clark, I'd trust you with my life, I think I can trust you with a car."  
  
Without thanking him Clark picked up Lana and ran over to the Porsche.  
  
Lex turned to Dawn. "You knew him." It wasn't a question.  
  
Dawn glanced at him, and she seemed to be struggling with something inside herself.  
  
"Yes," She said finally, her face pale and agitated.  
  
"Why don't we got to my house. You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
"He's . . . a vampire." Dawn started, staring down at the floor.  
  
"A vampire." Lex tried to hide the skepticism in his voice.  
  
"It's true!" Dawn said uncertainly, head in hands. "It's true . . ."

* * *

Lex gestured to the guestroom he had put Dawn in. "Will this do?"  
  
Dawn stared. "Will this do? This is like more than I'll ever make in a lifetime! Of course it will do!" She looked at Lex. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Lex shrugged, as an unbearable surge of pity sifted through him.  
  
"Good night, Dawn."

* * *

Lex is not hitting on Dawn, btw. He's like, a hundred years older than she is. Icky.  
  
Bluie Twilight Star—Hee! I love that you love. Chloe/Clark roxs my soxs. Also . . . _twiddles thumbs_ If you like Helen/Lex . . . you do realize that Helen's a vampire, right?  
  
BashfulC—(TooDamnColdToSignInHellHasFrozenOver.com? Nice email. Hee.) Anyway, Helen's a bad guy now, so she's gonna die eventually. Damn, did I just give away the ending?! No, no I didn't. heh . . . looks odd  
  
Supergurl15—I know, that's really why I wrote this.  
  
(Sorry about so late in updating, my class went on a trip to a ropes course, which was HELLA fun, and of course there was the 'bonding-lets-love- a-pug' crap. Don't forget the tomatoes, air hockey, Orlando Bloom as a breakdancing Norwegian sheep, and the yo' momma jokes, so sorry if this chapter is absolutely crap! Next one is better, I promise!) 


	8. Red Musings

Chapter . . . GUESS WHAT NUMBER THIS CHAPTER IS! (8)  
  
You people suck for not guessing. Kidding. You totally rock (if you review(d)!)  
  
BashfulC—Okay, it's stupid, but sometimes as soon as I run home I check the computer to see if you've reviewed yet. Heh. blushes Okay, is the town THAT small?! I visited my cousin in San Francisco a couple months ago, and it's 7 by 7 miles. I thought that was small for a large town. Is your town 5 by 5 blocks? So random. I had to bring Spike back. Also, Oct. 1st is like the best day for me because it's SMALLVILLE AND ANGEL-afied! YAY! SPIKE AND LEX! (And I totally understand the thing about too much sugar . . . I finished a jar of Nutella, this weird Swedish chocolate paste that's a lot yummy-er than it sounds, but it has so much sugar I'm really hyper.) Also, I just found out what an uzi was today. How retarded am I?!  
  
Disclaimer—starts to do a jig I don't own hits cymbal SMALLVILLE oooooooor BUFFY! bows

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Red Musings  
_  
"Lex?"  
  
Lex's concentration wavered and the cue ball went spinning into the maroon three ball. He paced to the other side, and then turned to Clark.  
  
"Well, hello, Clark," He said, leaning slightly on his stick. (A/N In pool. What are those things called?) "You got Lana to the hospital okay, right?"  
  
Clark nodded. "She's fine. She only had a little bit of blood drained, and she should be fine in a few days. Helen's still missing and I came to see how Dawn was doing," He concluded in one breath.  
  
Lex nodded. "She's up in the library looking up occult demonology and stuff like that. She's convinced that the man who bit Lana was a vampire."  
  
"A vampire," Clark said skeptically. "She does know they don't exist, right?"  
  
"Try explaining that to her," Lex said, putting down his stick. "She so set on it its kind of disturbing. Also, it does make sense." Clark raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Vampires? Sense? Together?"  
  
"Why did he bite Lana? Why did he say he wanted a snack?"  
  
"I don't know . . .," Clark said uncertainly.

* * *

Dawn had four books in front of her—Two watcher diaries, a heavy brown and gold plated book with the word "Vampyr" written on it, and a large black book labeled "Occult Demonology—A guide to the underworld". She was skimming the smaller of the two diaries, made by a watcher not too long ago named Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. British, of course, and he was the second watcher to a blond, way-too-perky, Californian slayer. The name of the Slayer had been carefully blacked out, like someone didn't want anyone else to know who she was. Dawn frowned, and turned a page. This really wasn't helping at all, and Wesley didn't explain vampires whatsoever.  
  
"That was given to me in a box of books I ordered from a society called the Watchers Council, before it blew up," Came an oily voice from behind her.  
  
Dawn looked up to see Lionel Luther looking down on her choice of books.  
  
"Oh . . . "Dawn faltered, trying to think of a good excuse as to why she was looking at books on Hell and Vampires. "I . . . I think they're cool." She gestured to the rather large, "Vampyr" on one book.  
  
Lionel chuckled. "And I assume my son let you stay and browse our rather large collection of books?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
Lionel chuckled again, while walking over to another bookshelf. "Yes . . . "He tapped his chin and pulled out a book. "Well, Ms. Summers, it seems you missed a book." He handed it to Dawn. "Why . . . " He paused, and pretended to sound shocked. "You're the girl in the car accident a few days ago."  
  
Dawn nodded again.  
  
"Well, you're a very lucky girl," He said. "But don't expect it to last." Lionel began to walk off.  
  
Dawn called after him, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Lionel turned around and grinned. "Nothing. Just don't expect a super hero every time you need one."  
  
Dawn frowned, and glanced at the book he gave her. Nothing was on the outside. She opened the cover, and began to read.

* * *

Willow walked down the crowded halls of the Smallville Hospital, looking for room 241. In one hand she had a map of Kansas and a newspaper article, and in the other a rather large purse filled with ingredients for a spell, carefully covered with boring books so that no one would think to look farther in her bag.  
  
She bit her lip, and looked at the door to her left.  
  
'_242_,' she thought, and turned to the right where, sure enough, was door 241.  
  
Willow glanced around, then opened the door.  
  
It was dark inside. Lana Lang was sleeping peacefully. Willow looked around, and saw a blond girl scribbling on a piece of paper. She looked up and saw Willow.  
  
"So," the blond girl began. "You a tabloid reporter, or a well wisher? Or someone in-between?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Out of those three? You could call me a well wisher." She pulled out her camera, zoomed in and took a picture of Lana's neck.  
  
The girl put her pencil down. "So why are you here? Did you know Lana?"  
  
Willow pulled out a copy of the newspaper she was holding, where the headline read, "Girl Attacked by Sadistic Serial Killer".  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Word gets around fast, huh?"  
  
"Especially since this is a Metropolis copy."  
  
Chloe smiled. "I'm Chloe, by the way. Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Willow Rosenburg." They shook hands.  
  
"So, what brings you to this leafy hamlet, besides the obvious?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Actually," Willow began. "This and another thing. I . . . would you think I was crazy if I told you vampires existed?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Vampires? In this town, that'd be pretty normal."  
  
Willow grinned. "You have obviously never been to Los Angeles at 10 at night," She said.  
  
"Really?" Chloe looked intrigued.  
  
"Not to interrupted the train of thought in your head, but, would you think I was crazy?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "A girl told me vampires existed, and then this? Well, I don't know. They connect, I guess."  
  
Something clicked in Willow's head. "Who told you about vampires?"  
  
"A girl named Dawn Summers. She got into a car accident. You didn't read about that?"  
  
Willow shook her head, trying to contain feelings of glee. If only Buffy had read about this.  
  
"So, uh," Chloe started again. "Vampires?"  
  
"They do exist."  
  
"In LA?"  
  
"In LA."  
  
Chloe leaned back a bit. "Well, that's one city I'm never going to."  
  
Willow nodded solemnly. "Do you . . . er, know where this . . . Dawn is?"  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Do you know her?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask her some questions."  
  
"Oh," Chloe said.  
  
"Well," Willow put her newspaper in her bag. "I have to go now."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Okay. Bye." But she was thinking something else.  
  
Willow wondered to herself.  
  
_'I think she might be the slayer. And although Buffy wants me to find Dawn . . . well, Chloe's my priority_.'

* * *

Trailer—Dawn cuts herself, Helen and Lex meet, Spike beats up a demon for information, Chloe gets hit by toxic fumes, and Clark's acting like a freak. What does Lionel know? What's Willow really doing in Smallville? Tune in next week for another exciting episode of, "the CROSSOVER FROM HELL"! 


	9. You're Dead And You're In A Grave

Chapter 9  
  
Bluie Twilight Star-Hee, messing coming up! Okay, not like that. I think I'll be very amused writing about Helen being, well, you know . . . oh god, I've written nothing and already I'm loving this chapter. Hee!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9: You're dead and you're in a grave  
  
Willow spread out all her ingredients in front of her, counting them in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Snakeskin . . . tumbleweed . . . eggs . . . chrysali . . . rose thorn . . ." She fed the fire in front of her. "It's all here."  
  
Willow drew a shaky breath, knowing that when the spell finished, there'd be two things-one, a girls life changed forever, and two, a particularly horrific odor. She wasn't sure which one she was more scared of.  
  
"Here we go," She whispered.  
  
***  
  
Chloe walked down the driveway to the Motel determined to find where that girl named Willow was. She knew, she just knew that that red haired 'well wisher' had more up her sleeves. And Chloe, with her journalistic instincts, was going to find out exactly what.  
  
"Well aren't we a peeping Tabitha," Chloe muttered, peeking into a window to see if willow was there. She paused for a few moments, hoping she'd walk into the room, but nothing happened.  
  
From one of the rooms Chloe heard someone singing.  
  
"To light the aura of the new, skin of snake and chrysalis too."  
  
Chloe started walking down the asphalt train from room to room.  
  
"To indicate the fresh reborn, tumbleweed and rosebush thorn."  
  
She quickened her pace as the voice grew clearer.  
  
"An egg that means the life to come."  
  
Chloe got to the room. She gasped. There was Willow, surrounded by a glowing light, eyes closed. There was an orange ball of light in front of her, rising from a dying fire.  
  
"Take this, oh spirit, and my spell is done."  
  
Willow opened her eyes, and for a second they met with Chloe's. There was a rush of wind, and Chloe was thrown back with the force of the spell. She landed on her back, almost totally discombobulated. An orange cloud and a putrid smell enveloped her. And then, as soon as it had come, it was gone. Chloe panted, trying to get blessed oxygen to her lungs.  
  
Willow opened the window and whispered, "Chloe!"  
  
Chloe staggered up, face red. "What the hell was that?" She demanded angrily, shaking. "I could have gotten killed!"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No."  
  
Chloe wasn't done yet, her voice growing higher with each accusation.  
  
"I knew it! You're just some freak who used to live in Smallville, aren't you? No normal person could have done that!"  
  
"I'm not-" Willow began, but was cut off by the angry blonde in front of her.  
  
"And now, now you're here to get revenge on someone but I just happened to be in the way, didn't I?"  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
"Shut up!" Chloe shrieked. But she had nothing more to say.  
  
Willow breathed in. "Chloe . . . "  
  
"What." Chloe said lamely, a flush rising to her cheeks again.  
  
"You know when I asked you if you believed in vampires?"  
  
Chloe glanced up. "Oh, what now, I'm a vampire?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "You'd know. But . . . you're a vampire slayer."  
  
"A what?!" Chloe looked alarmed.  
  
"You have a lot to learn," Willow said. "Okay . . . where's the nearest graveyard?"  
  
***  
  
Spike swaggered down the street. He was very hungry after his latest meal had been stolen. And there wasn't even a single demon bar in the town!  
  
'Tragic,' Spike thought. After alarming a few individuals, he found out that this town wasn't, in fact, Sunnydale, it was a town in Kansas called Smallville. And yes, it was very small.  
  
His stomach growled again. If he didn't get something to eat soon, there was hell to pay. A familiar growling reached his ears.  
  
"Demon!" Spike whispered softly. He continued walking.  
  
A three-horned demon was walking, head bent, down the street, grumbling about the lack of willing food in this town.  
  
"I know whatchya mean, mate," Spike said loudly, causing the demon to look up.  
  
"Go back to your coffee shop," He snarled. "Isn't that were all the humans go?"  
  
Spike was on him in a second, twisting the demon's head back by his horns. He made a strange guttural sound, which Spike assumed was a scream.  
  
"Sorry!" the demon gurgled, "I didn't know you were a follower!"  
  
"A follower?" Spike said, confused. "Of what?"  
  
"Oh." The demon smiled. "You're not then?"  
  
Spike twisted harder.  
  
"Ack! Followers . . . agh . . . of the Swallower! They're all . . . ack . . . vampires! Led by a chick named . . . urgh . . . Drusilla!"  
  
'Dru?' Spike grinned. He hadn't seen her in a while. And now she was leading a cult?  
  
"Good for her," Spike said, his stomach rumbling slightly. "Where can I meet these . . . Swallowers?"  
  
"In the . . . agh! Caves! In the caves! There's a passage way . . . ack . . . to more caves! That's where it is! Agh!"  
  
"Hm . . . " Spike said airily. "Suppose I'll have to let you go now, eh?"  
  
The demon made a lame attempt to nod, but instead just gurgled.  
  
"Oh . . . pity I'm not then." And with a quick movement, he slashed the demon's neck.  
  
'Now . . . " He thought. 'On to those caves!'  
  
***  
  
Clark was sitting on a rather small wooden chair outside of the guestroom at the Luther Mansion, waiting for Dawn to come out so he could show her around Smallville. He hadn't really gotten a chance to really get to know her. Clark tilted his head upward to look at the ceiling.  
  
"Dawn?" he said to the door, hoping that she'd answer. "Are . . . are you ready yet?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Clark stood up, fidgeting nervously. He knew he should check and make sure she was all right, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. Finally going with his first instinct, Clark x-rayed the door.  
  
Inside he saw a skeleton holding a butcher knife to its arm. Clark slammed open the door.  
  
Dawn was sitting on her bed, long butcher knife in hand. Blood was dripping from it. Clark gasped.  
  
Dawn seemed in a trance. "It's not real, you know." She gestured to her arm. "The blood. It's not real."  
  
Clark rushed to her side. "Dawn, are you okay?"  
  
Dawn blinked numbly. "Yes. But I'm not real."  
  
Clark delicately pried the knife from her fingers. Dawn didn't even blink.  
  
"Dawn." Hearing her name, Dawn looked blankly at Clark. "You are too real."  
  
She shook her head, tears beginning to come down. "No. No, I'm fake."  
  
"You're real to me, Dawn," Clark said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not," Dawn whispered, sinking down into Clark's embrace, sobbing. "I'm not."  
  
***  
  
Helen strode confidently up to the Luther Mansion, dressed in Drusilla's nun costume. (A/N-Yes, people, Dru was a nun, sorta. She had the costume.) There was a security guard standing at the door.  
  
"Excuse me?" Helen said in a pious voice. The security guard looked at her.  
  
"Good afternoon, mother," He said gratefully. "Do you need assistance?"  
  
Helen nodded. "I was sent her to request a fund from the Luthers, to help with our church."  
  
The man chuckled. "Well, you'll have a hard time doing that. He's pretty stingy with his money."  
  
"God will bless them." God, how Helen wanted to rip his head off. "May I enter?"  
  
"Certainly." He held open the door.  
  
"Thank you." Helen strode down the now familiar halls of the Luther Mansion, looking for the door that Lex wouldn't show her. She tried the handle. Locked. Helen glanced around making sure no one was here. Then she ripped the handle off and pushed her way into the room.  
  
The blue glare was quite annoying. Lex stood up from behind a monitor.  
  
"Excuse me!" He said a bit angrily as Helen pushed the door shut. "This room is off limits!"  
  
Helen pulled off the veil of her nun outfit. Lex tried to cover the look of shock on his face.  
  
"What a way to greet your fiancée. Thanks a lot."  
  
***  
  
Okay, I'm really really really sorry about the lack of updates! I haven't had a chance to go on my computer for almost a week! Really, really really sorry again!  
  
Trailer-Helen creeps the s*** outta Lex and kidnaps Dawn, Chloe shows up for training lessons, and Willow learns how hard Giles' job really was. When does Emily Dinsmore show up? Why do the Swallowers need Dawn? Is Spike going to go over to 'the dark side'? What's that speck on the side of my screen? All this and more answered in next week's episode of, "the CROSSOVER FROM HELL". 


	10. What Follows Will Swallow Whole

Chapter 10  
  
BashfulC-Okay. Very long, winded, non-spell checked review.huge, ginormus. Agh! *brain bursts* well, since it's so long, I'll email a response back . . . my email is rabid_rabbit9@hotmail.com, just so you won't think a freaky stranger is emailing you . . . uh . . . yes, I'm stalker-rific, FYI.  
  
Disclaimer: Let us see . . . I own, a paper clip, 24 cents, and a bazooka gum wrapper, none of which resemble Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Smallville. So cruel.  
  
Okay! *rubs hands together* Guess what? I'm in the 2-digit chapters now! GO ME! *does a little dance*  
  
CGM: I helped too, you know.  
  
Me: *gasp* You speak NORMALLY?!  
  
CGM: Shut up, loser.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: What Follows Will Swallow Whole  
  
Lex mouth wordlessly for a moment.  
  
"Helen?" He managed to croak out, face pale.  
  
"Well, duh," Helen snarked, flinging away her nun's veil. "Honestly. You can't even remember my name. It's a wonder I remembered yours."  
  
The younger Luther seemed paralyzed with confusion. "What . . . where . . ."  
  
Helen's voice was raised in a cruel mockery. "What? Where? Ooh, Helen darling, I've missed you sooooo much, I was going to DIE without you, ooh, baby . . . " she laughed.  
  
Lex was gaping from shock and confusion. Helen walked over to him, putting her face close to his neck.  
  
"But it's alright now . . . " she whispered, gently kissing his neck. "I'm here . . . "  
  
Lex closed his eyes, before realizing what the hell he was doing. He shoved Helen away from him. "You're not her," He said, trying to convince himself. "You're not Helen."  
  
Helen huffed. "Really! I am too Doctor-Peace-Happy-Love Bryce!" she grabbed Lex's neck. "And you're going to tell me where the key is!"  
  
Lex didn't answer, but fought his instincts and punched Helen in the stomach. She grunted and released.  
  
Lex backed up, more panicked and angry than confused. "What have you done with her!"  
  
"Nothing," Helen said with a grin. "Nothing. The real me has just been . . . unleashed. It's like I've been given new eyes." Lex turned away. "I understand everything."  
  
Lex turned his head slightly to the side, half looking at the shadow that claimed to be Helen Bryce.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Helen purred, cautiously bending down to retrieve her veil. "But . . . well I'd do the same to you, but-"  
  
"Do the same to me?" Lex glanced up, only to find Helen swinging her fist into his face.  
  
Helen grinned slightly as Lex tumbled to the floor. "Sweet dreams," She whispered, planting a kiss on the bloody wound on her fiancée's forehead.  
  
***  
  
Chloe slashed open the punching bag with her sword.  
  
"No!" Willow said irritably. "You're supposed to aim for the head, not the waist. They die when you cut off their heads."  
  
Chloe gestured, just as irritably. "The thing slipped as I was stabbing it!"  
  
Willow turned the punching bag around, and saw that indeed, her crude paper sketch of a vampire had slipped down the bag. She sighed. "I have to pay for this, you know."  
  
Chloe put down the sword and ran a hand through her hair. "Actually, I'm more interested in Sunnydale . . . "  
  
"No, it's really-it's really not that interesting . . . really," Willow said unconvincingly. Chloe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Not interesting . . . at all?" Willow sighed and sat down on one of the cushions on the ground. Chloe followed suit.  
  
"Well . . . " Willow began. "You know the vampire you staked last night?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Sunnydale is - was - like that all the time. Vampires, demons, blah blah blah."  
  
"I know all that, you explained it to me already," Chloe interrupted. "And the whole slayer thing, too."  
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah. Everything changed when Buffy moved there. Suddenly, it was like I knew what went bump in the night."  
  
"But," Chloe interrupted again. "If there's only supposed to be one slayer per generation or until the other one dies, how come there's thousands?"  
  
"Buffy. She died. Twice."  
  
"Twice? Harsh."  
  
Willow chuckled. "Yeah. My friend Xander brought her back with CPR the first time. I - uh, she kinda - uh, clawed herself out of her grave the second time. That's when everything got screwed up."  
  
Chloe looked intrigued. She wiped her forehead as Willow continued.  
  
"Apparently - there was this thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Uh, a demon. No, no, not a demon, the First. The First Evil."  
  
"Sounds a lot like my English teacher," Chloe said skeptically.  
  
"No. No. This was not possibly as bad as your English teacher." Willow absently twirled a strand of her hair. "It recognized that the Slayer line was weak and decided to wipe it out all together, starting with the girls who might be the Slayer if Buffy died, and ending with, well, Buffy."  
  
"But . . . " Chloe paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why wasn't I attacked or whatever? I mean, I'm a slayer now. I wasn't before."  
  
"Uh . . . I guess you were too far down on the slayer line."  
  
"I feel special now," Chloe snarked, causing the two of them to laugh.  
  
Willow stood up. "Well, I know you have stuff to do, so, uh, meet me at the graveyard at, uh, 9, 'kay?"  
  
Chloe shrugged on her coat. "Sure. 9 it is."  
  
***  
  
"So," Clark began, setting down a few rolled up pieces of paper. "There's supposed to be a, um, secret compartment - "  
  
Dawn snorted. "Secret passage-way, Clark, not compartment. There's a difference."  
  
"Whatever. My point being, there's a secret passage way inside the caves." Clark unraveled the paper to reveal a few crudely drawn sketches of the Cawache Caves. "My drawing skills have a lot to be desired, though . . . "  
  
Dawn smiled. "Join the club." She winced, and rolled up her sleeve. "Ugh. This hurts a lot." She unwound the bandage from her arm. "I need to change this. Again." She held a new strip of fabric in her teeth.  
  
"Here," Clark said, taking the bandage. "Let me help."  
  
Dawn held her arm steady as Clark gently wrapped up her wound.  
  
"Thanks," Dawn said, smiling.  
  
"You're welcome." Clark smiled back, then blushed and quickly looked back down at his drawings. "Um. The passage is somewhere around . . . uh . . . "  
  
The two of them suddenly heard the doors of the room push open, though they couldn't see them. The teenagers glanced at each other.  
  
"Hello?" Clark called out. "Who is it?"  
  
There wasn't any answer, but they both heard the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor.  
  
Clark and Dawn glanced uncertainly at each other, and then slowly walked to the balcony.  
  
(A/N - sorry about the totally inconvenient A/N, but this is the balcony where Lionel the Magnificent Bastard got shot in "Suspect". Thanks to TiVo, you can see there's a library behind him. That's where Dawn and Clark are. Right. Now. Go look.)  
  
"Doctor Bryce!" Clark said in a shocked voice.  
  
The veiled nun-like figure turned sharply.  
  
"How can you tell that's her?" Dawn hissed sharply.  
  
"Uh . . . "  
  
The nun spoke. "Hello, Clark. And . . ." Her head turned slightly to Dawn. "You are?"  
  
"She's Dawn," Clark said, running down the stairs. Dawn followed.  
  
"Where have you been? Have you seen Lex yet? He was really worried - "  
  
"Yes," Helen said impatiently. "I have."  
  
Clark frowned. "What? I thought you'd be happy to see him . . . "  
  
Helen sighed, overly dramatic. "Well, yes . . . and no."  
  
Dawn looked completely confused.  
  
"What?" Clark repeated. "Dr. Bryce, is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything's . . . fine, Clark." Before he could blink Helen had suddenly shoved Dawn aside, causing her to tumble and hit her head on the wall without so much as a scream.  
  
Clark grabbed Helen's shoulders in a way that might break a normal human's shoulders. "Who the hell are you?" He asked harshly.  
  
Helen, in response, pulled Clark's hands away from her shoulders. "The same person I was last week." She drew a small, green, glowing dagger with strange markings on it. Clark groaned, and staggered backwards.  
  
"You see, Clark," Helen said coolly. "I need a key." She placed the knife on Clark's throat. He whimpered and his breathing got more shallow and ragged. "And I think you know where this key might be."  
  
Suddenly Helen felt something hard land on her head, accompanied by Dawn's voice yelling, "Get off of him, you bitch!"  
  
With lightning speed, the vampire swung around and grabbed the pool stick from Dawn's hand, who uttered a small 'meep' of surprise.  
  
She grabbed Dawn's hair, and stood up, dagger held at arm's length to keep Clark at bay. "I think you'll tell me soon enough." She shook Dawn by the hair, causing her to cry out. "I have your friend."  
  
Helen ran out of the room, dragging Dawn with her. Clark lay on the ground, panting. Unbeknownst to anyone, his neck had been cut with the Kryptonite knife.  
  
"Dawn?" He whispered, before the world spun into an abyss of blackness.  
  
***  
  
Ooh! Spooky-er-ish-ness! Not really. Just kidding. Wait, did I just do a cliffhanger? I think I did. Wow. Go me. Please review, I'll love you forever and give you . . . uh . . . *searches pockets* A bazooka gum wrapper, a paper clip, and 24 cents!  
  
Trailer - Welcome Back to Cleveland! We meet the Scoobies and what-not. Blah blah blah. Willow calls, blah blah blah, Buffy freaks, blah blah blahahaha. That is all. 


	11. An Unexpected Phone Call

Chapter 11  
  
Oh yes! Another chapter! Wow. I am so on a roll. Only not really. Guess what? My new favorite site is televisionwithoutpity.com. It makes me happy.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it. Wow. A disclaimer in *counts* 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 5 or less words! Go me!  
  
BTW: I don't actually 'ship B/X. It doesn't bother me, and this chapter is not that pairing. It's just a 'my-friend-feels-really-bad-I'm-going-to- cheer-them-up-but-NOT-SLEEP-WITH-THEM' thing. Wow. So much caffeine in my system. And this is a short-chapter, uh, chapter. Like #3 and #5.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11: An Unexpected Phone Call  
  
A dark haired man twirled a cheap plastic hotel pen between his index and middle fingers, staring at the phone. He sighed heavily, and turned to the frantically pacing blonde woman behind him.  
  
"Willow's going to call," He said.  
  
The woman turned sharply. "I know she is!" She cried angrily. "Why has she waited so long?!"  
  
The man frowned. "Look, Buffy, she's going to call. It's just another slayer. Please calm down."  
  
Buffy sat down heavily on the bed. "I can't. I - I - we have to find Dawn, Xander, she really could be in trouble."  
  
Xander sat down next to Buffy. "I'm sure she's alright. But, uh, you know, she didn't go to Smallville to look for Dawn."  
  
Buffy nodded, eyes closed. "She went for the new slayer," she whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Buffy put her head in her hands and began to cry softly. Xander put his arm around her, and rested his chin on her head. "We'll get her back, Buffy."  
  
The Slayer let out a strangled sob. "It's not fair," She said, rocking back and forth.  
  
Xander held her closer. "She left on her own, Buff, there was nothing we could do -"  
  
"No!" Buffy broke away and looked at Xander, tear streaks glistening in the artificial light of the hotel room. "I wasn't fair! I - I was - losing her." Buffy looked away.  
  
"It was the Apocalypse, Buffy!" Xander said. "What were you supposed to do, drop everything and tend to the every need of your friends and family?"  
  
"I - I could've paid more attention," Buffy finished lamely. "She - I -"  
  
The phone rang. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at Xander, whose one eye widened also.  
  
The phone rang again. Buffy leaped up and yanked the phone off the hook, and then said Hello.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?" Came a muffled response on the other line.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
***  
  
"No, it's your conscience," Willow said into the receiver of her phone. She leaned against the wall behind her. "I found her."  
  
"What?" Came the voice from the other end. "Found . . . the potential."  
  
"She's not a potential anymore," Willow corrected. "Slayer."  
  
"Right. Uh . . . are you bringing her to Cleveland?"  
  
"Actually, no. She doesn't want to leave."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"And . . . uh, I think I know where Dawn is."  
  
***  
  
Buffy dropped the phone with a loud clatter, bringing her hand to her forehead in shock. A faint 'hello' came through the phone line as Xander picked it up.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, uh, sorry Willow," Xander said breezily into the phone. "Buffy got a little, uh, shocked. Whadja say?"  
  
Willow swallowed. "I said - and don't you drop the phone too - that I might know where Dawn is."  
  
There was silence. Then . . . "You're sure."  
  
"No. Uh, the Slayer, Chloe? She mentioned it - her."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, uh, in the morning I'm going out to look for her."  
  
"Okay. Um, I'd better go, it looks like Buffy might faint." Willow heard a distinct, "I'm not gonna faint!" from the end of Xander's line. She smiled.  
  
"Okay, tell her I said hi, again. See ya."  
  
Willow clicked shut her cell phone. She sighed, and turned abruptly to her left.  
  
Spike leered at her. "Hello, luv."  
  
***  
  
ooo! Spookers! Yay! Review if you weren't planning on it! C'mon, not that hard, little button down in the corner . . . look! *points frantically*  
  
Trailer - Iiiiiiiit's EMILY DINSMORE! (aka Creepy Crazy Little Girl, CCLG.) Coffee discussions abound, between Spike and Willow, Lex and Clark, Spike, Willow, and Chloe, Lex, Clark, Spike, Willow, and Chloe, and wow my head hurts now . . . 


End file.
